Escaflowne: Corazones encontrados
by hytare
Summary: Dos corazones que esperaron mucho para volverse a ver, que estaban destinados a estar juntos". Algo oscuro asecha, algo peligroso, cuidado que se avecina una nueva guerra, hay que evitarla a toda costa.
1. Te extraño

Aquí esta mi segundo fic, espero les guste ya que esta recién comenzando, aunque toda la trama la tengo en mi cabeza.

Disclaimer: como todos saben Escaflowne no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes. Este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro y mas por diversión y ocio (jujuju XD).

Tengale paciencia que mejorara con el tiempo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Escaflowne: Corazones encontrados

1.Capitulo: "Te extraño"

Una enorme tristeza invadía su corazón al no poder estar a su lado, todos sus días eran rutinarios y sin sentido para ella, el tiempo pasaba lento a su alrededor y nada le importaba ya...excepto el, solo el llenaba ese espacio en su corazón, nunca nadie mas lo había hecho, entonces ¿por qué se sentía tan vacía?, talvez porque muy dentro de si sabia que no lo volvería a ver, tenia la esperanza, pero luego de tanto tiempo era cada vez menor.

Aunque no había desaparecido por completo, todavía en su corazón estaban muy vivos sus recuerdos y siempre se perdía pensando en el y en un posible reencuentro, cada noche muy nostálgica miraba el cielo y veía en el una estrella inexistente en la cual veía el rostro de su amado, nunca lo olvidaría, hasta el fin de sus días.

También una preocupación tenia, pensaba que talvez, solo talvez el había continuado con su vida, talvez el si la había olvidado, quien sabe, mucho tiempo había pasado y el podría estar con alguien mas fácilmente. De todas formas solo pensarlo la enfermaba, una inmensa angustia la consumía y apenas lograba después salir de ella.

Caminando con la brisa en sus cabellos se encontraba, disfrutando la calma de una tarde asoleada, perdida en sus pensamientos no sabia con exactitud el rumbo de sus pasos. Solo escasamente veía el pavimento para no tropezarse, sin saber como llegó a una bello parque, donde las aves volaban con una alegría indescriptible, su tranquilo vuelo dejaba pasmada a Hitomi, quien en esos días, se perdía en los mas intensos pensamientos muy seguido sin una razón muy fuerte.

Sin advertirlo, una persona había seguido sus pasos, al verla mirar el cielo sin ninguna motivación decidió acercarse.

-¿te has ido de nuevo, Hitomi?- era la voz su querida amiga Yukari-

Esta reaccionando lentamente le contesto- ¿lo siento Yukari dijiste algo?-

-nada olvídalo- suspiro resignada, camino un poco y se puso frente a ella- quieres estar sola, ¿verdad?-

-si...te lo agradecería- Hitomi la vio algo perdida-

-Como quieras, te veré mañana- y sin decirle mas se fue caminando lentamente mirando atrás de repente algo preocupada-

No siempre se ponía así, solo eran algunos días de melancolía los cuales duraban un poco y solo quería estar sola, sus pensamientos eran distintos pero llegaban a lo mismo, extrañaba a Van con todo su ser y no podía evitar pensar que algún día volvería por ella o que ella lograría ir allí de alguna forma.

Todas las noches desde que volvió de Gaea miraba la luna por su ventana que tenia en su habitación y pedía volver a ver a Van algún día, nunca lo había dejado de hacer y algunas veces pensaba que era algo tonta, amarlo tanto, sin saber nada de el...

Talvez estaba muerto, talvez se había casado, talvez la había olvidado solo por el tiempo en que no se veían, talvez...era demasiado exagerada, pero no podía evitarlo, en esos días en que se ponía así podría llegar a penar lo mas triste y trágico del mundo, pero es que su corazón le decía que pronto pasaría mucho tiempo y seria tarde.

NO!!, eso no sucedería, lo vería, lo sabia, sus esperanzas no serian vanas. Aunque también debería ella olvidarlo, como una llaga le llego eso a su corazón sumiéndose en suma tristeza, solo pensarlo la entristecía y la dejaba mal, tanto tiempo amándolo, queriéndolo, esperando la oportunidad de verlo otra vez, la cual supuestamente no tenia que llegar.

Miles de emociones de acoplaron en sus ojos, representadas con cristalinas lagrimas, sin resistirse mas cayeron por sus mejillas sin querer parar. Porque tenia todo que ser tan complicado y al mismo tiempo tan simple, acaso no podría ir con el y ya??, estar con el para siempre olvidando todo lo demás. Ya teniendo una vida universitaria sus padres quedaban en segundo plano y amigos no tenia en gran cantidad (salvo Yukari y Amano), así que...si tuviera la oportunidad de irse no dudaría ni un segundo, pero esa oportunidad no llegaba y cada día estaba mas impaciente, acaso el destino no quería que estuvieran juntos?, acaso les deparaba otra cosa?,si fuese así, le importaba poco, solo quería estar con su querido Van aunque nadie mas quisiese, pero...si Van no quería...tendría que aceptarlo, solo tendría una respuesta si lo volvía a ver.

Sola en el parque sentada en una banca no pudo evitar gritar con mucha amargura- ¡¡porque no puedo volver!!-

-¿se encuentra bien señorita?- era la voz de un señor de unos veintitantos años, estaba sentado a su derecha y la miraba estirando un pañuelo-

Hitomi lo miro con unos ojos verdes llorosos e hinchados, a pesar de eso Hitomi seguía siendo una joven muy bella, con un pelo un poco mas largo que hacia unos años atrás, (nunca le gustó el pelo muy largo) era bastante atractiva. Se había convertido en toda una mujer y sus atributos no eran para nada escasos. Con unos bellos ojos esmeraldas no podía no provocar tristeza al verse tristes.

-estoy bien gracias- dijo rechazando el pañuelo con suma cortesía-

-¿esta segura?, se ve usted muy triste- el hombre tenia una tranquila y suave voz que inspiraba mucha confianza y simpatía-

-segura, son solo cosas mías- y así era, no quería compartir sus problemas y angustias con un completo desconocido- volvió a ver al señor, le sonrió con una sonrisa un poco forzada-

No era para nada viejo, estaría mal llamarlo señor, tenia unos ojos muy claros, talvez color miel, un pelo rubio muy encendido y usaba unos lentes pequeños que se veían bastantes cómodos.

-no tiene que forzar una sonrisa solo por mi- dijo de improviso el joven, esta lo miro sorprendida, se secó las lagrimas con su manga-

-¿forzar una sonrisa?, yo no...-

-no tiene que excusarse conmigo señorita, perdone mi atrevimiento, no debí entrometerme en sus pensamientos- se paró del asiento, hizo una pequeña reverencia en vez de un adiós y se fue con paso ligero-

Hitomi un tanto...O.o?, solo lo miró alejarse, era extraño toparse en esos días con gente tan respetuosa.

Decidió volver a su casa, ya era un poco tarde y tenia bastantes cosas para el día siguiente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En una habitación cerrada dos personas platicaban cómodamente sentados en unas majestuosas sillas, todo el lugar tenia un ambiente un tanto intelectual, ya que una cálida fogata calentaba la sala, unos libros adornaban las repisas y velas y candelabros se mostraban por doquier dando una luz tenue.

-pronto partirás, prepárate- se escucho una voz algo gastada y ronca, parecía ser de un hombre de edad

-lo sé- esta vez respondió una voz juvenil y cordial, cada uno en una silla se miraban profundamente, el segundo se veía mas excitado que el otro hombre de edad que se oía tranquilo y relajado- la joven pronto lo hará también, no podemos atrasarnos-

-cumple con tu trabajo o lo pagaras caro-

-no me hables así que yo nunca te e fallado para que dudes de mi- la voz del mas joven se hizo presente con un tono molesto- lo haré bien y todo se arreglará-

-vienen cosas terribles, debemos actuar- el anciano perdió su vista en un estante de libros- tiene que partir pronto-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dormida estaba Hitomi en un sueño intranquilo, no estaba segura de lo que pasaba, todo era bastante confuso y apenas pudo notar lo terrible que era...

"...Nubes, grises nubes se veían en el oscuro cielo, una lluvia sucia caía en las cabezas de todos, todo se veía destruido y extraño, no se podía ver bien si era por culpa de algo y alguien, solo se veía destrucción y tristeza, se parecía...a Gaea destruida en la ultima batalla que habían tenido, era muy parecido, no pudo reconocer exactamente el lugar pero su presentimiento de que era Gaea era muy fuerte, de pronto como si todo hubiera sido borrado un universo totalmente oscuro apareció, Hitomi, en medio de todo eso no quiso saber mas, ya nada entendía, pronto cerro los ojos con profundo sueño..."

Despertó en su cómoda cama algo sobresaltada, miro a su izquierda y miro su reloj, era temprano todavía, su primera clase empezaba en 2 horas. Se levanto y luego de bañarse, vestirse y tomar desayuno decidió salir algo adelantada, un paseo matutino se veía provocador.

Al salir, y toparse con un hermoso día muy soleado sintió como se alegraba y la energía volvía a su interior, un día tan hermosos no podía pasar desapercibido por Hitomi, la cual desfrutaba en ese momento de los rayos de sol que le llegaban a su piel calentándola dulcemente, la suave brisa apenas perceptible y el movimiento de los árboles que parecía una danza alegre. También la frescura de la mañana era notoria y refrescaba enormemente a las afortunadas personas que se habían levantado temprano, ya que en unas horas esa brisa y frescura desaparecería y el abrasador calor sin compasión secaría todas las pieles y gargantas.

Pensó que ya había terminado su melancolía habitual. La cual era bastante frecuente, lo pensaba porque se sentía bien. Después de hablar con ese extraño joven...se sintió mucho mejor, de cierta forma, al mentirle sobre como se sentía la hizo de verdad sentirse mejor.

Siguió caminando por las tranquilas y casi vacías calles hasta que se topó con Yukari, la cual corriendo la alcanzó y saludo con alegría.

-¿ya regresaste?- le pregunto mirando su rostro- parece que si- luego siguió caminando al lado de esta, se veía alegre y de buen humor

-si, me siento mucho mejor- dijo ahora Hitomi con una gran sonrisa sin saber muy bien la razón de esta-

-menos mal, ya que en clases debes prestar atención o te ira mal- Yukari al decir esto se detuvo y miro hacia el lado que no estaba Hitomi y dijo-¿se le ofrece algo?-

Hitomi miro también donde su amiga miraba y reconoció al joven que había visto el día anterior, con una no forzada sonrisa lo salud

-buenos días señor-

-por favor no me diga señor...soy Kaikatsu Seo- se acercó a Hitomi e hizo una reverencia- que grata sorpresa encontrarla de nuevo señorita-

-por favor...soy Kansaki Hitomi, mucho gusto- y hace una reverencia también-

-el gusto el mío, no me había presentado antes que tonto soy- hizo otra reverencia en vez de despedirse y dijo antes de irse- se me hace tarde, si me disculpan...- y se fue-

Hitomi lo vio alegarse y luego siguió caminando sin tomarle mucha importancia, pero a decir verdad ese tipo le inspiraba una gran simpatía y estaba agradecida con el por haberle ayudado a olvidar de momento su angustia.

-¿quién es el Hitomi?-dijo de improviso Yukari mientras caminaba a su lada un tanto apurada-¿lo conoces?-

-mmm...algo -dijo esta pensando que en verdad solo sabia su nombre-lo conocí ayer mientras estaba en el parque- lo pensó un poco mas- solo se su nombre-

-eh?, solo su nombre...-Yukari la miro incrédula- ¿estuviste con el ayer y no te dijo su nombre?, como lo conociste-

-solo se acerco a mi y pregunto si estaba bien, luego se fue-dijo esta mas bien preocupada por la hora, habías salido temprano pero había estado mucho tiempo perdiendo el tiempo-

-ya veo...-Yukari sonrió- demasiado amable, ¿no crees?

-¿porque dices eso?- le contesto esta levantando una ceja- que quieres decir-

-nada...nada...-sonrió de nuevo- ¡¡se nos hace tarde!!- y empezó a correr seguida por Hitomi la cual estaba bastante curiosa por saber los oscuros pensamientos de su amiga-

Ya en la universidad, Hitomi prestó toda la atención que pudo, no quería atrasarse, pero el día estaba tan bonito...solo quería salir y disfrutar del sol y sentarse en los tranquilos pastos del campus.

Totalmente distraída quedo luego de pensar como seria si saliera de ese cuanto lleno de personas y donde un adulto en sus cincuentas hablaba sin parar. A Hitomi le gustaba la universidad, talvez no era muy dedicada y se pasaba distrayendo por motivos ya conocidos, pero sabia que era la única forma de ser algo en la vida, y tenia que ser algo, se lo debía a alguien, creo que se puede suponer a quien.

Recapitulando, estos últimos 3 años en que no veía a Van los había pasado intentando superarse y dando su mejor esfuerzo, nunca estuvo con algún chico, simplemente estudiaba y se divertía con Yukari, con tanta tristeza que sentía no pudo evitar sentir que debía divertirse, además, Van quería que fuese feliz, y en verdad de cierto modo...lo era, solo que lo extrañaba, era el amor de su vida así que era totalmente normal que quisiese verlo sabiendo que se había ido por que tenia que hacerlo, ya que era su casa...un momento, ¿su casa?, ¿era ese lugar su casa?, muchas veces no lo había sentido así, muchas veces se sintió excluida, ida, totalmente apartada y queriendo irse de allí de inmediato.

Debía seguir con su vida, estudiando, trabajando, divirtiéndose, vivir, pero ¿esa clase de vida quería?. ¿Quería acaso como todos los jóvenes ser profesional y vivir una vida dependiendo de la persona llena de emociones, alegrías y fracasos?, muy probablemente, muy dentro de su corazón...no, pero sabia que no le quedaba de otra. Aunque, si estuviera con Van no le importaría el lugar y lo que hiciera, si tenia que trabajar, estudiar o quedarse sin ninguna actividad trascendental , ya que estaría con el, talvez, pera por esa razón que en la tierra no quería hacer nada muy definitivo, por que allí no estaba el, así que si lo hacia, la comprometería y eso la ligaría mas a ese lugar al que llamaba casa. La universidad no era muy ligadora, podia irse de alli sin mucho alboroto.

Quería seguir sumida en sus pensamientos pero fueron interrumpidos por el termino de la ultima hora que le tocaba. Se sintió aliviada realmente, Yukari tenia una clase mas así que decidió irse a su casa sola. Por unas calles muy monótonas iba cuando vio una silueta a lo lejos, no la reconoció de inmediato, pero al acercarse mas pudo saber de quien se trataba.

-que gusto señorita Kanzaki, verla de nuevo-

-igualmente señor Kaikatsu, pero llámeme Hitomi-

-entonces Ud. también llámeme Seo- dijo el joven ya conocido por Hitomi-

-bien...Seo- Hitomi sonrió amable, no sabia que quería ese tipo con ella, o si quería algo, pero siempre se topaba con el, y ya empezaba a darle curiosidad-

-Hitomi...es muy importante, que sea pronto- Seo estaba serio-

-eh?- Hitomi lo miro sin entender-

-muy importante, el tiempo se acaba- Hitomi lo miro con una cara de desconcierto aun mayor-irte, Hitomi-

-¿qué?-

-lejos de aquí, lejos de este mundo que después de "eso" no te gusta- Seo esbozo una pequeña sonrisa-

-de que me esta hablando- le dijo de cierta forma suponiendo a que se refería-

-sabes de lo que estoy hablando- levanto una mano al cielo- allá-

Hitomi comprendiendo todo, sin que le esperaba, solo deseaba que sucediera lo que estaba pensando, y si...¿lograra volver a Gaea?.

-¿quién es usted?- quería cerciorarse-

-soy Seo, Hitomi- dijo este sin tomarle importancia- mas que eso, no puede saber. Solo te pido que confíes en mi-

Sabia que era sumamente peligroso confiar en el, pero nunca tuvo razones para desconfiar así que simplemente decidió creerle, sus deseos de volver le daban muy pocas razones para que dudara aunque sea un segundo.

-¡que tengo que hacer!- dijo Hitomi desbordándose de emoción-

-eso debes averiguarlo tu, yo ya...-

-¡no!, no me venga con esas tonterías de..."descúbrelo tu", "solo tu lo sabes" o "lo sabrás, solo espera", eso no me sirve- Hitomi se avergonzó de si misma por hablarle así a tan amable sujeto-

-esta bien, tienes razón, además...no tenemos mucho tiempo- Seo la miro un poco sonriente- ¡como podría negarme si tiene tantos deseos de estar allí!-

Hitomi se avergonzó aun mas, pero no le duro mucho ya que en ese preciso instante Seo le dijo con suma seriedad

-solo deséalo, como nunca antes lo has hecho-

-pero Seo...eso lo hago todos los días desde que me di cuenta de cuanto me hacia falta-

Expresando así sus sentimientos un pilar de luz la cubrió entera ,pronto pudo sentir como se elevaba poco a poco, y se iba al lugar que siempre había querido llamar hogar.

-Hitomi...yo me encargare de todo aquí- esto alivio a Hitomi ya que esta no sabría como avisarles que se iba, talvez...para siempre. Estaba cada vez mas emocionada y respiraba ya agitadamente, sentía que se elevaba mas lento que nunca, todavía veía a Seo y eso le enfermaba ya, ¡quería irse!, nunca dudaría que esta fue la decisión correcta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

N/A: konnichiwa!!!, espero les haya gustado el primer capitulo, y como pediré siempre en cada capitulo (espero continuarlo, depende de su apoyo)...

REVIEWS!!!!

De verdad que me harían muy feliz, quiero saber si valió la pena el esfuerzo.

Próximo Cáp. El esperado reencuentro Van/Hitomi y algunas cosillas mas.

Cualquier cosa a mi mail: 

Sayounara!!

Sao: regalo de Dios

Kaikatsu: alegre


	2. Suki da yo

N/A: hola!, aquí de nuevo, esta vez va con toda mi inspiración así que...

Disfrútenlo!!!!

Disclaimer: ni Escaflowne ni los personajes son míos, recuérdenlo

Sin mas....

Aquí voy!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

2.Capitulo: "Suki da yo"

Cuando pudo tomar conciencia se vio en una especie de llanura, la cual rodeada de árboles demostraban que a su alrededor había un extenso bosque, se levanto y aspiro el tranquilo aire que había, pudo darse cuenta de que era Gaea, sin necesidad de ver el cielo, podía diferenciarse, tanta paz, tranquilidad y aire puro; de todas formas, para asegurarse miro el cielo ahora claro y vio la luna fantasma, una sonrisa se pudo ver en su rostro, una gran sonrisa que demostraba tal felicidad que no podía ya aguantarse, pero no sabia exactamente donde estaba así que solo pudo limitarse a caminar lentamente intentando encontrar algún lugar conocido.

Pronto pudo darse cuenta que Gaea de verdad era extenso, miro a su alrededor un poco confundida, no había ningún camino, sendero, o cualquier cosa que le indica algo, se estaba impacientando y no podía hacer nada mas que caminar y caminar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había visto el pilar de luz, al principio pensó que sus ojos lo engañaban, que era solo un truco de su mente, pero cuando oyó los comentarios de dos sus guardias supo que era verdad, en ese pilar solo podría estar...ella, su corazón se acelero sin poder pararlo, se sentía sumamente nervioso y emocionado, nunca pensó que ese día llegaría, que ella vendría de nuevo, que estaría en Gaea, ¡que volvería!

Sin poder detenerse se dirigió a su Escaflowne, le introdujo el corazón de dragón y voló por cielo en busca de ella, esto le tomo un poco de tiempo (su Escaflowne no estaba a la vuelta de la esquina), pero se apuro lo mas que pudo, antes de irse, no pudo mas que dar vagas explicaciones.

-¡Rey Van!, ¿hay algún problema?- dijo un guardia apoyado en una puerta rígido y serio-

-no nada, vuelvo enseguida quédense aquí- intento usar una voz rígida y autoritaria pero lo logró apenas ya que lo que sentía lo ponía extrañamente inquieto-

Y así fue como llego a donde estaba ahora, muy apurado, pensando que talvez le podría pasar algo en mitad del bosque, le dieron mas deseos de llegar y verla otra vez.

Un viento corría despacio, mecía todo a su alrededor tranquilo y sereno, realmente era hermosa Gaea, con todos sus paisajes y su tranquilidad adoptada después de la guerra, no queda un rastro notoria de esta, realmente todo se veía como si hubiera habido paz durante toda su vida. Como si todos los años de sufrimiento se hubiera esfumando como una suave pluma impulsada por la brisa.

Durante unos segundo creyó oír un sonido que le pareció familiar, miro el cielo, de donde lo había sentido, estaba segura que había sentido como algo grande cortaba el viento, lo sintió muy bajo, talvez estaba muy lejos. Estuvo así mirando un rato teniendo una leve sospecha, esa sospecha se hizo mayor y se convirtió en mucha esperanza.

Un dragón metálico cayo ágil y suavemente en tierra, su jinete se bajo de este de un salto y camino unos pasos en su dirección, Hitomi sin poder creerlo se quedó quieta sin poder reaccionar, al parecer a Van le pasó algo parecido, se quedó ahí quieto mirándola fijamente, sus miradas, fijas una del otro se mantuvieron así unos segundos. Ambos con una alegría que sobrepasaría a cualquiera, los dos, fijándose en los cambio, las diferencias, las cuales eran bastantes en cuanto a crecimiento. Pero mas que nada se perdían en los ojos de otro, viendo esos ojos que soñaban ver durante 3 años y donde solo recordaban por vivas imágenes de un pasado.

-Van...- dijo Hitomi intentando que las palabras salieran de su boca, le era muy difícil- Van yo...-no pudo seguir pues este se acerco y la abraso con fuerza-

Todos los sentimientos de Van se expresaron con ese abraso, aunque sentía que no era suficiente decidió no pensar, se sentía ahora completo, ahora sabia que Hitomi todavía lo quería y recordaba como el a ella, lo sintió con solo ver sus ojos, con solo verla ahí, parada sin reaccionar como el, pudo sentir toda la energía que trasmitía, había vuelto, había vuelto después de tanto tiempo. Hitomi le respondió el abraso con efusión, no tenia la suficiente fuerza para dañarlo así que lo abrazo todo lo que quiso, todas sus dudas habían desaparecido, sus inquietudes y angustias, todos esos pensamientos tristes de que talvez Van había seguido su vida normalmente, talvez había conocido a otra o algo parecido, ahora sabia que nada de eso había pasado, lo supo con solo sentir sus brazos alrededor de ella, esos brazos que sin lastimarla la hacían sentir tan segura. Deseó con todo su corazón que ese momento no acabara, que durara para siempre.

Sin querer soltarse por temor a perderse de nuevo se quedaron así, estáticos abrazados con fuerza expresando todo sentimiento faltante, pero no pudo durar mas, sin soltarse por completo se separaron lo suficiente para poder verse las caras, los dos nerviosos por tanta cercanía. Hitomi mas nerviosa que Van (el cual se veía un poco mas rígido (estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo)), sentía como sus mejilla se ponían rojas y empezaba a tener mucho calor, había soñado con ese momento muchas veces, pero nunca supo que vivirlo seria tan distinto, no pudo controlarse, bajo la cabeza un poco algo avergonzada, no podía ver mas esos ojos rubíes, esos ojos que la miraban con tanto sentimiento que la hacia ponerse mas roja, Van al notar esto la acercó mas a su pecho y cerro los ojos para poder disfrutar mejor el momento, Hitomi con el gesto de Van quedo mas tranquila y cerro los ojos también con sus brazos firmes alrededor del cuello de este.

Se separaron un poco nuevamente ya menos nerviosos, se miraron a los ojos seriamente y acercaron sus rostros poco a poco, podían sentir la respiración del otro, acelerada y al mismo tiempo relajante. Se acercaron aun mas atentos en los rostros del otro, cerraron los ojos y unieron sus labios en un tierno beso, al principio tímido, pero después mas expresivo y apasionado. Al separar sus labios por falta de aire se miraron unos segundos a los ojos de nuevo y luego se abrasaron muy felices. Sintiéndose completos, sin ese espacio vació en su corazón, sin sentir que sus vidas estaban incompletas, podían sentir que ya todo estaba bien y que nada podría arruinar ese momento, que todo estaba bien, que no había problemas, que la razón por la que Hitomi estaba allí era...solo para estar con el, pero talvez no era así.

-te extrañe mucho Van, demasiado- Van se sorprendió y sonrió ante las palabras de una sonrojada Hitomi-

-yo también no sabes cuanto pero...- Hitomi sintió como se le revolvía el estomago, ¿pero? ¿había un pero?- ¿estas bien?...estuviste sola en el bosque mucho tiempo-

-estoy bien!!- le dijo Hitomi feliz con un inmenso alivio-

-y como...-en verdad era un poco tarde para preguntar la razón pero...-

-fue...muy extraño- le respondió Hitomi algo confundida recordando a Seo, ese extraño sujeto que sin tener nada a cambio le ayudo a volver a Gaea- un sujeto me ayudo-

-¿un sujeto?, que clase de sujeto-

-no lo se, no podría decir si era de la tierra o de aquí, pero se veía buena gente- le respondió Hitomi pensativa- se llamaba Seo Kaikatsu-

-Kaikatsu...-Van lo pensó unos segundos- no lo conozco, me pregunto que relación tenia con Gaea y...¿como te ayudo?-

-de verdad lo conozco de hace muy poco, me ayudó un día cuando no me sentía muy bien y luego...me ayudo a volver aquí solo dijo que se acababa el tiempo y que debía desear con todas mis fuerzas estar aquí, eso hice y aquí estoy. Nunca me dijo nada de el-

-eso fue muy arriesgado Hitomi- Van frunció el ceño- si no sabias quien era...-

-nunca me dio motivos para desconfiar, era muy amable...- Van la miró reprochante- y buena gente- Van no pudo evitar ponerse mas ceñudo- además, lo único que quería era verte, no quise dudar-

-Van la miro esta vez con una expresión relajada- yo también tenia deseos de verte, pero no quería buscarte pues pensaba que tu ya tenias tu vida hecha-

-Hitomi sonrió- mi vida nunca estaría hecha sin ti- Van se sonrojó al igual que Hitomi, oírla decir esas palabras, lo hizo arrepentirse de no haberla buscado antes, perdió mucho tiempo en el cual no la paso nada de bien-

-lo siento...-

-lo sientes?, pero porque, si ya estamos juntos, a pesar de todo. No hay nada que lamentar- Hitomi dio una de sus mejores sonrisas-

-Van también sonrió, la quería tanto, de verdad, no supo como había podido estar todo ese tiempo sin ella- de todas formas- el insistía- podría haberte pasado algo, si el en verdad no hubiera sido de fiar...- se detuvo, no quería ni pensarlo-

-pero no paso o nada ¿o si?- Hitomi se alegraba que el se preocupara así por ella-

-vamonos ya, pronto oscurecerá- Van le tomó una mano y camino hacia su Escaflowne. La ayudó a subirse y emprendió vuelo.

Escaflowne en forma de dragón volaba por lo aires en dirección de Fanelia, volaban pausadamente, no tenían gran apuro, Hitomi iba detrás de Van (el cual iba con la postura usual, de pie), aferrada a su pecho, se sentía tan bien, tan segura, tan feliz, recostó su cabeza en su espalda sin importarle el paisaje el cual llegándole los últimos rayos de sol se veía mas hermoso que nunca.

Se demoraron mas ya que antes Van fue a una velocidad excesiva. Estaban en pleno atardecer cuando llegaron por fin a Fanelia, Hitomi soltó la espalda de Van y miró a su alrededor, estaban en donde Van había dejado durmiendo a su Escaflowne la ultima vez que se vieron, cuando se tuvieron que separar, un nostálgico lugar que traía felices pero al mismo tristes recuerdos. Suavemente bajo Escaflowne dirigido por Van, cayeron en suave pasto y Hitomi ayudada por Van bajo mirando todo con exaltación, estaba muy feliz de estar de vuelta, y olvidándose de lo que le recordaba el lugar se dispuso a disfrutar de su belleza y tranquilidad. Miró el cielo, el sol casi había desaparecido y la luna fantasma cada vez se podía preciar mas. Empezaron a caminar hacia el castillo, Van le tomó de nuevo la mano a Hitomi y esta se aferró a su brazo. Caminaron un rato acercándose al castillo, Hitomi se detuvo repentinamente, se perdió viendo la hermosa luna fantasma iluminada por la noche, se veía mas hermosa, no podía negarlo, recordó su casa, a sus padres, a Yukari...no los vería mas, era verdad que lo único que quería era irse, nunca pensó que los extrañaría, quería quedarse para siempre en Gaea (si se lo permitían), pero su familia y amigos también habían sido parte importante en su vida así que...una nostalgia corrió su garganta, no alcanzó a despedirse sin embargo siempre estuvo preparada para irse, sabiendo que se iría en cualquier momento si llegaba ese día, se tranquilizo mas y respiro hondo, salió de su transe cuando sintió la voz preocupada de Van que la llamaba.

-¿Hitomi?, ¿pasa algo?-

-reaccionando repentinamente Hitomi miro a Van y sonriendo no del todo feliz dijo- no nada, solo me quede pensando- siguió caminando sin tomarle importancia-

-¿segura?- le pregunto el no del todo convencido-

-si segura-

siguieron caminando hasta poder ver a lo lejos el gran castillo del rey de Fanelia, era realmente impresionante, ya en el un guardia con rostro alterado se acerco corriendo hacia el Rey, este mas rígido y altivo le pregunto si pasaba algo.

-Rey Van!!, que bueno que ya esta aquí- paró e hizo una reverencia- le han robado Rey!!-

-¿¡que!?- dijo este sorprendido- que cosa...habla rápido-agrego este al ver que este respiraba agitadamente y no hablaba-

-su...su- respiro hondo tranquilizándose- ...su dije, esa lagrima roja- Van se paralizo, ¿el dije que le había dado Hitomi?, no lo podía creer, porque eso, podía ser cualquier cosa, porque eso- ¿nada mas?- pregunto mas extrañado que nunca-

-no, solo eso. Eso es lo mas extraño-

-no puede ser...-Van se sintió pésimo, era el collar que le había dado ella, esa lagrima roja que le era tan importante y que solo se la confió a el. Recordó que al ver el pilar de luz corrió en su búsqueda olvidándose del collar que se lo había sacado unos segundos antes para cambiarse de camisa- como se me pudo olvidar...¿esta seguro?-

-completamente- el guardia asintió asegurando su contestación-

-se giro a Hitomi y bastante avergonzado le dijo- no sabes cuanto lo siento-

-¿mi...mi dije?- dijo esta todavía sorprendida. Van asintió- yo...- se sintió mal, es verdad pero no pudo enojarse, no con Van, el no tenia la culpa, pero se enojo con ese ladrón infame que lo había robado-no...te preocupes-

-realmente lo siento pero, no te preocupes, encontraremos al ladrón y lo recuperaremos- se acerco a esta la cual todavía tomaba su mano y le dijo a su oído para que solo ella pudiera escucharlo- lo recuperare personalmente- Hitomi abrió sus ojos asombrada, ¿a que se refería?, ¿saldría a buscarlo(a)?-

-Van...que quieres decir, no vas a...-

-exactamente lo que tu piensas, no puedo dejarle esta tarea a otro, tengo que hacerlo yo, es mi responsabilidad-

-pero Van...puede ser peligroso-

-créeme, puedo cuidarme solo- sonrió orgulloso-

-entonces yo voy contigo- dijo cambiando su preocupado tono de voz a uno decidido- no me dejaras SOLA en el castillo ¿o si?-

-estarás segura en el castillo además,...seria peligroso para ti-

-también para ti Van, estamos a mano- lo miró algo enfadada- no me dejaras aquí-

-suspiro derrotado, no podía contradecirle, seria inútil- esta bien- dijo no del todo convencido pero si pensando_-"acabamos de encontrarnos, no me gustaría dejarte de nuevo, necesito estar cerca de ti"- _concluyo sus pensamientos y se dirigió al guardia- puede retirarse yo me encargare-

-como usted diga Rey Van- y se retiro cuidadosamente-

al llegar a las puertas del castillo todos se quedaron mirando a la bella joven que acompañaba al Rey Van, pero pocos se acercaron a preguntar o a presentarse. Los que lo hicieron mas que nada era gente importante que se sentía en la obligación de hacer valer su importancia.

Van siempre la presentaba de la misma forma

-ella es Hitomi Kanzaki, ahora una de mis mas importantes huéspedes- Hitomi se sentía avergonzada cuando el decía esto, lo hacia sonar como si ella fuera demasiado importante, y según ella, no se comparaba con esos importantes señores, lo que ella no sabia era que para Van, era la mas importante huésped en su castillo-

Al llegar a un pasillo muy bien decorado donde había una gran serie de puertas se detuvo frente a una en especial, la abrió y se pudo apreciar un bello cuarto, con una gran cama de dosel, unas cortinas blancas preciosas y una gran alfombra en el centro dándole mucho espacio, también tenia unas cuantas sillas.

-es preciosa-dijo Hitomi impresionada, era mucho mas bonita que aquella que le habían dado la ultima vez que estuvo allí-

-es toda tuya. Descansa ahora si quieres, debes estar cansada-

-de acuerdo- bostezo cansada, había sido un día agotador, muchas emociones por un día, pero lo que no sabia era que no tendría total descanso por la noche-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-lo a logrado- se le oyó decir a una voz- buen trabajo, lo has hecho bien-

Eran dos siluetas en un cuarto de aspecto antiguo, uno mas joven que el otro. Indudablemente se conocían desde antes, al parecer estaban felices a diferencia de la vez anterior que se vieron .

-¿no te lo dije?, yo siempre tengo razón-dijo el mas joven orgulloso y algo engreído-

-no te lo creas tanto que tu trabajo no a terminado, ve inmediato hacia allá y haz lo que te e indicado-

-como usted diga- y rápidamente se marcho del cuarto-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"...se veía Gaea, estaba segura pero...todo se veía normal, era el mismo lugar del sueño anterior se veía azotado por una guerra, ahora estaba totalmente diferente, todo reconstruido, tranquilo y sereno, le recordó a...el Gaea actual. Lo pudo presentir de cierta forma, ese lugar era Gaea en el presente, con sus tranquilos campos, su suave brisa, su cielo despejado, su gente serena, las casa bien construidas y seguras, gente feliz, gente que vive su vida, no pudo evitar sentir una inmensa curiosidad,¿ seria capaz de seguir esa tranquilidad por siempre?..."

se despertó en su nueva habitación, abrió lentamente los ojos y se sobresaltó al ver una sombra encima suyo, cuando pudo verla mejor se pudo dar cuanta de quien era.

-Merle!!!- claro era Merle, pero no la misma Merle que conoció hace 3 años, estaba mucho mas grande y parecía ya toda una señorita aunque...-

-eres tu Hitomi!!!!- su carácter era el mismo, se abalanzó sobre ella efusivamente-has vuelto!!! Es verdad ¡has vuelto!-

-tanto tiempo- le acaricio la cabeza cariñosamente-sabia que te vería tarde o temprano-

-por supuesto!!! Ah! Se me olvidaba, tengo algo que decirte-

-que- le contesto Hitomi pensando que no seria nada bueno de parte de Merle-

-mas te vale que...cuides a mi amo Van, no soportaría verlo sufrir- Merle estaba seria- no te atrevas a hacerle daño-

-Merle...yo no me atrevería, antes muerta-

-¿lo prometes?-

-lo prometo- le sonrió amistosamente-

-biennnnn!!!!-dijo cambiando a un tono muy alegre- vístete ya, que tienes que presentarte al le dijo nerviosa Hitomi-

-si claro, si eres huésped aquí tienen que conocerte- sonrió maliciosamente- no tengas vergüenza que no muerden-

-Merle!!!- le dijo esta todavía algo nerviosa- no me da vergüenza es solo que...¿es tan necesario?, solo soy una huésped mas, nada mas-

-¿¿solo una huésped mas??, pues mi amo Van no piensa igual- se paro de su cama y le dijo- es importante para el que te presentes, ve allá, te esta esperando junto al consejo, yo te acompañare-

-esta...bien, gracias-

Se vistió rápidamente con las mismas ropas que había usado el día anterior, (por ahora no tenia mas ropa), y junto con Merle se dirigió al consejo, el cual estaba en una especie sala de juntas en el primer piso, Merle entro primero y saludo formalmente luego algo tímida entro Hitomi, mirando a la gran cantidad de señores importantes que estaban sentados mirándola.

-mucho gusto soy Kansaki Hitomi- hizo una pequeña reverencia y miro a los señores que la miraban con una leve sonrisa, tenían bien claro quien era y no necesitaban de cierta forma saber su nombre pues lo sabían pero la encontraron muy señorita y respetuosa-

-Srta. Kansaki- dijo un señor particularmente viejo- que placer tenerla aquí, ¿a llegado ayer?-

-si señor- dijo Hitomi respondiéndole-

-¿tiene pensado quedarse por un tiempo?-

-si me lo permiten...si- le dijo fijando su vista en la cabecera de la mesa donde estaba sentado Van, el cual le sonreía haciéndole un gesto en forma de saludo-

-claro que puede, todo el que quiera- dijo el mas anciano- sabemos lo del dije, su collar, no se preocupe lo encontraran-

-sobre eso...-esa vez hablo Van levantándose de su silla- yo y Hitomi iremos a buscarlo personalmente-

-¿como dice?- dijo otro señor sorprendido- no puede...podría ser peligroso para usted, podemos mandar gente a que lo busque-

-no es necesario, quiero ir yo mismo- dijo Van muy seguro-

-pero no cree que es muy peligroso que vaya con la señorita Kansaki-

-hemos pasado cosas mucho mas difíciles antes, esta vez, puede ser un simple ladrón-

-como guste Rey Van- el señor se resigno y al parecer los demás presentes también, pero la que no pudo fue Merle-

-¡¡¡que!!!- grito esta corriendo hacia Van- ¿se va?, no puede...¡¡yo también quiero ir!!-

-no Merle, te necesito aquí- le dijo Van tranquilo. Hitomi solo miraba, no decía nada- necesito que alguien cuide todo esto-

-Merle sintiéndose mas importante decidió hacerle caso, cuidaría muy bien todo- no se preocupe, todo estará bien aquí-

-te lo encargo- dijo Van sonriendo levemente, luego se dirigió a los señores-me retiro, nos iremos hoy mismo-miró a Hitomi- ¿te parece bien?

-si...claro- dijo esta al ser tomada por sorpresa-

Van camino hacia la puerta y la abrió, le hizo una señal a Hitomi y esta hizo una reverencia y salió con el, Merle se quedo dentro, por si trataban de algún tema importante.

Ya afuera, frente a un gran jardín Van se detuvo, miro a Hitomi la cual estaba parada junto a el y delicadamente le tomó una mano, la dirigió al Jardín adentrándose un poco, y cuando estuvieron en un lugar algo apartado se sentaron en el pasto y empezaron a conversar, a contarse lo que habían hecho durante 3 años o sobre cualquier cosa.

-¿estuviste con alguien?- le pregunto en una de esas a Hitomi, esta sin dudarlo le respondió sincera-

-no, en preparatoria se me declararon algunos chicos pero yo no pude aceptar, me sentía...muy ligada a ti-

-Van que antes que esta contestara se veía un poco tenso, relajo su expresión y cuerpo y le dijo aliviado- sinceramente, aunque suene egoísta me alegra-

-muchas gracias Van...por esperarme-Hitomi lo miró sincera-

-¡como no iba hacerlo!, además...tu también lo hiciste- luego como si se hubiera acordado de algo le dijo- que pasaría si tu venida a Gaea, como la vez anterior fuera porque...algo malo esta por venir-

-no quiero pensar que fue por eso- le contestó esta con tono triste- talvez...era solo el destino- Hitomi recordó sus dos sueños, analizándolo, el primero mostraba a Gaea después de la guerra, el segundo a Gaea reconstruido, el Gaea presente, eso quería decir que su próximo sueño seria...lo que pasaría después, el futuro, deseó con todas sus fuerzas soñar esa noche con Gaea-

-es posible- le dijo Van cortándole sus pensamientos, al parecer el también se había quedado pensando. Decidió por ahora no contarle de sus sueños, le preocuparía, se lo diría después de tener el próximo sueño- pero no pensemos mas en eso, tenemos un viaje por hacer-

-viaje...¿Van, como piensas buscar el dije?, no tenemos pistas-

-claro que las tenemos, me han dado varias, también e buscado un poco- Hitomi se sorprendió- sabemos que es un hombre, que su interés por el dije no es comercial y que se encuentra en un pueblo cerca de Fanelia-

-pues..igual es harta información- dijo Hitomi meditándolo-"¿que interés tendrá con mi lagrima?- se lo quedo pensando por largo tiempo-

-pues claro, es mejor que nada- Van se quedo mirando el claro cielo, Hitomi no pensaba ya, solo se limitaba a disfrutar del momento, ese momento que talvez anhelaba tanto, talvez porque nunca pensó exactamente en "ese" momento que estaban viviendo ahora.-

Era un día de verdad tranquilo y relajante, se podía sentir la suave brisa en el rostro y se podía pensar en cosas malas sin tomarle mucho peso, esta era la mejor parte, poder pensar libremente, aunque no quería pensar, no pudo evitar hacerlo, ya que la incitaba a tratar temas que no había analizado antes, y así, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos sintió una leve voz muy dentro de su cabeza, le decía unas palabras cortas y fáciles de entender...

-"tendremos...que...apurarnos...apurar...pronto...pronto...Hitomi"-

-¿qué?- dijo en voz alta al entender las palabras, Van reaccionando de su "transe" la miro confuso, el no había dicho nada-

"...Una oscuridad cegó sus ojos, Van le dijo algo pero lo escuchaba demasiado bajo para entenderlo, pronto todo se puso oscuro, miro a su alrededor, pudo reconocerlo, era una visión, una visión como las de antes, pasaban escenas rápidas frente suyo, no entendía nada, solo reconoció un pueblo, un pueblo que se veía tranquilo pero que tenia una aura extraña, solo sentirla la hacia sentir mal, unas nauseas mezcladas con un dolor de cabeza se sentían en su interior, pronto vio como todo tenia mucha luz, mas escenas rápidas y sin sentido por el momento, solo unos ojos conocidos y esa aura detestable..."

Abrió los ojos, y vio frente suyo los ojos preocupados de Van, los vio grandes, estaba muy cerca, quizá como en sus anteriores visiones se había desmayado repentinamente, todavía sentía las nauseas y el dolor de cabeza, miro a Van con una mejor cara para que no se preocupara pero al parecer no fue suficiente pues su expresión no cambió.

-¡Hitomi!, te gritaba y no contestabas, ¿qué paso? ¿estas bien?- le dijo un intranquilo Van-

-yo...yo estoy bien, solo fue...-se detuvo, ¿le decía sobre la visión?, talvez no era tan importante como para mencionarla, no si ahora no sabia lo que significaba, de todas formas no podría negar lo de su malestar-

-¿que? Acaso tuviste una...-¿era posible? Que volviera a tener una de nuevo, pensó que ya no las tenia, y era verdad entonces...¿qué le paso?. Ya que eso le pasaba cuando tenia una visión, y cuando volvía en si, siempre terminaba afectada, no quería que empezara a tener visiones de nuevo, no si se sentiría mal-... una visión-

Hitomi se paralizo, el la conocía, sabia que eso le pasaba cuando tenia una de esas, no podía mentirle, no en eso, tendría que decírselo aunque no quisiera.

-si...-le dijo Hitomi cabizbaja, sentía en mayor cantidad el malestar y sentía cada vez mas que quería vomitar- pero...no la entendí- le dijo con una voz baja y entrecortada-

-una visión...Hitomi ¿hace cuanto que no tenias una?-

Hitomi lo pensó un poco, no se acordaba con certeza.

-hace 3 años- le dijo esta entendiendo mas o menos que significaba-

-¿cómo te sientes?- el tono de Van volvió al de uno preocupado-

-bien...solo tengo un poco de nauseas y dolor de cabeza, pero nada grave- al parecer eso no convenció a Van ya que cambio su expresión a una mas preocupada, veía ya las consecuencias de las visiones- se me pasara pronto- le dijo para que cambiara su expresión-

-como dices que estas bien si te sientes así, eso no es estar bien- se levanto junto con Hitomi (ya que esta estaba en el suelo, la ayudó a pararse)- vamos adentro, necesitas descansar-

-pero Van...tenemos que irnos ya-

-lo se...pero así como estas no, puedo ir yo solo-Van se veía serio-

-¡¡no!!, yo voy a ir contigo- grito Hitomi exaltándose, cosa que la hizo sentirse con mas nauseas. Cerro los ojos un momento para tranquilizarse-

-Hitomi!! No te exaltes que te hará peor-le dijo Van deteniéndola- estarás bien aquí, yo volveré pronto-

-no te tomes esto a la ligera Van- le dijo Hitomi intentando no exaltarse- puede ser mucho mas difícil y peligroso de lo que esperas, estoy segura, no tengo un buen presentimiento de esto-

-pero, entiéndeme Hitomi, no quiero que te sientas mal en el camino- le dijo Van sobre protector, sabia que era un leve malestar pero para el era suficiente, no quería que se sintiera ni levemente mal-

-pero a ti también te puede pasar algo, y yo ni siquiera me enteraría...quiero estar contigo!!!!- Van se quedo mirándola sin saber q decirle, tenia razón de cierto modo, pero no quería aceptarlo- iré contigo aunque no quieras-

-Hitomi...-Van por alguna razón pensó en lo pensarían los que lo conocían como Rey de Fanelia si lo vieran tan sensible y dejándose sublevar por una joven (aunque no era cualquier joven)- ...descansa...partiremos mas tarde-

-¡arigato, Van!- dijo muy feliz Hitomi, luego obligada por este fue a reposar-

Pasaron unas horas y llegó la hora de almuerzo, Hitomi comió en su habitación por ordenes de Van (realmente ella creía que exageraba) y luego de un rato mas se sintió mucho mejor. Un poco antes de que oscureciera Van y Hitomi partieron de Fanelia al pueblo mas cercano en busca del dije, como no había conflictos ya en ese tiempo no usaron Escaflowne (antes lo uso por el gran deseo de llegar rápido ), a caballo partieron despidiéndose de toda la gente que habitaba en el castillo, incluyendo a Merle que se despidió muy emotivamente, deseándoles lo mejor y que por favor se cuidaran.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

N/A: hola a todos!!!! Espero que le haya gustado y gracias por leer mi fic.

¿qué pasara con el dije?

¿qué significara el regreso de Hitomi?

¿quiénes serán esos extraños hombres?

¿es muy exagerado Van?

¿me dejaran un review?

Muchas gracias Ale-kun y DarkKaroline por sus reviews!!!!, me han hecho muy feliz se los agradezco y ale-kun...por favor tenme paciencia, que no lo dejare a menos que...nadie mas me escriba!!!.

Algo muy extra, entre a mi pagina totalmente anime, es una comunidad de Hotmail, espero la vean y se unan!!!, es muy completa y esta hecha con todo mi esfuerzo, Pág. mía y de una amiga. ver bio

notis:

Suki da yo: te quiero o me gustas. Es de cierta forma mas preciso que Ai shiteru (que significa te amo o te quiero)

arigato: por siacas si alguien no la conoce significa gracias.

también cualquier cosa a mi mail

PD: dejen mas reviews que los necesito!!!! Para saber si quieren que siga (aparte de ustedes dos!!! Mi únicas lectoras)


	3. Masaka

N/A: Konnichiwa a todos, les traigo el 3 cap. Siento el retraso, estuve en Mendoza, Argentina (por razones familiares) por lo que no pude escribir.

También (lo de Mendoza no duro tanto), tuve un bloqueo por falta de inspiración, por lo que dude con seguir con este fic, pero para los que todavía les interesa (espero que quede alguien después de tanto tiempo), pondré un cap. mas.

Mis disculpas! Los próximos serán mas rápidos...

Disclaimer: bien...ni Escaflowne ni sus personajes me pertenecen, ya lo saben, yo solo escribo lo que se me pasa por la cabeza.

Ahora vamos con el fic, espero que les guste (mas abajo mis agradecimientos por sus lindos reviews! XD)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

3.Capitulo: "Masaka"

El día estaba hermoso, Van y Hitomi seguían caminando por un tranquilo sendero, todavía no llegaban a ningún pueblo así que en su primera noche durmieron al aire libre, realmente los dos extrañaban eso, antes siempre lo hacían (no tenían donde dormir algunas veces), y lo disfrutaban muchísimo, la noche tranquila y serena, las estrellas brillantes en el cielo, y la luna fantasma...admirando Gaea desde la distancia. Podían sentir los silenciosos ruidos de la noche, la brisa relajante, y respirar aire fresco.

Poder disfrutar una noche así...se sentían con suerte, Van había estado muy ocupado como para salir y dormir al aire libre, Hitomi no fue a ningún campamento durante el tiempo en que estuvo en su casa, además de que no seria lo mismo, Gaea es especial y no se puede comparar con la tierra.

Caminando por el sendero se encontraron con unos tranquilos campesinos, Van les hizo unas extrañas preguntas y al darse por vencido siguieron caminando. Caminaron durante todo el día teniendo pequeños descansos, en caballo era mucho mas lento, avanzaba menos de la mitad de lo que Escaflowne podía, Van sumido en sus pensamientos no tenia una idea muy clara de cómo buscar el dije, ya que tenían muy pocas pistas, sabia que no lo encontraría a la venta y que estaba en un pueblo cercano, pero...ahora que lo pensaba mejor era bastante poca información, empezó a preocuparse un poco¿dónde debían buscar exactamente ya en un pueblo, solo pensar que no podría encontrar el dije lo exaltó, ese dije era muy importante, para el y Hitomi, no podía perderlo, debía encontrarlo...

¿Van?...¿sucede algo- dijo cortando sus pensamientos Hitomi-

-no...solo me quede pensando- le contesto este dejando sus pensamientos un poco de lado¿...quien se habrá robado el dije- pensó Van en voz alta, Hitomi lo miró un poco tiste, se notaba que Van temía que no lo encontraran, aunque el era muy decidido y si se lo proponía lo lograría pero...por alguna razón dudaba-

-no lo se Van...pero creo...que no es un simple ladrón, debe ser alguien mas...peligroso-

-Van la miró algo pensativo¿porque crees eso-

-porque...se tomo la molestia de entrar al castillo, robar solo mi dije, el cual no se ve muy valioso a simple vista. Debe ser alguien experto, que conocía el dije con anterioridad y el cual lo debe querer para un motivo especifico, temo que quiera hacer algo peligroso o dañino. Entrar al castillo y salir sin ser visto es difícil, podrían haberlo atrapado, pero se arriesgó, debe ser muy importante para el mi dije- Hitomi se sintió mas ligera, ya que había dicho todo lo que pensaba y creía al respecto, era satisfactorio desahogarse, muy satisfactorio-

-veo que pensaste mucho en el asunto, y tienes mucha razón. No debemos tomarnos esto a la ligera- Hitomi le sonrió a Van y no dijo nada mas-

Caminaron hasta que se les hizo de noche, ya con la luna fantasma a todo color, las estrellas en el cielo...una brisa un poco mas helada, se detuvieron, se adentraron un poco en el bosque y decidieron descansar y talvez dormir, no había ningún pueblo a la vista todavía lo que era un poco desesperanzador. Se sentaron junto a unos grandes árboles , conversaron un rato...

Hitomi estaba cruzada de brazos intentando protegerse del frió, Van frente a ella sentado apoyado en un árbol.

-...pero que has hecho durante estos 3 años- le preguntó Van a Hitomi teniendo curiosidad por ese extraño mundo donde ella vivía-

-mmm...me eh estado preparando para entrar a la universidad...en donde me enseñaran lo que voy a ser a futuro, es difícil entrar, así que se necesita mucha preparación...yo iba a estudiar sicología...pero...algo me lo impidió- Hitomi sonrió, nunca tuvo muchas ganas de ser profesional así que...eso no la afligía-

-Van bajo el rostro un tanto triste- tenias muchas cosas por hacer en tu mundo...Hitomi-

-si, las cuales no quería hacer...ya que al conocer este mundo...no podía conformarme con el mío- Hitomi sonrió ahora un tanto triste, de verdad siempre extrañó Gaea, lo suficiente como para dejar lo demás atrás-

-Van sonrió también. Al verla notó que se frotaba los brazos para darse calor, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a ella sentándose a su lado y la abrazo con ternura, esta de inmediato pudo sentir el calor que este trasmitía y se sintió mucho mejor-

Paso un tiempo y la pareja seguía allí, en la misma posición, sin moverse, todo era perfecto para ellos, como si el tiempo estuviera detenido, como si los minutos fueran largas horas...pronto los invadió el sueño, talvez porque habían caminado mucho en el día, decidieron acostarse y dormir tranquilos, ya que el día siguiente seria mas agotador pues supuestamente llegarían al pueblo de Gustua, el mas cerca de Fanelia.

Y como estaba planeado al día siguiente llegaron al pueblo de Gustua, el cual humilde, presentaba unas hermosas casas y mucha gente alegre y sonriente. Hitomi quedo encantada por el lugar, la gente era encantadora y el lugar hermoso, se quedó observando todo detenidamente maravillada hasta que Van le dijo que lo siguiera. Caminaron por una calle de tierra hasta llegar a una casa de piedra blanca, allí Van se detuvo y tocó la puerta, le abrió un anciano bajito, que usaba una especie de túnica amarilla, al reconocer a Van lo saludo amablemente y lo hizo pasar de inmediato junto con Hitomi, se veía bastante feliz por la visita de Van, no sacaba de su rostro una gran noticia; los hizo sentarse en unos cómodos asientos que estaban en una pequeña mesa, el se sentó también y estuvo callado unos momentos.

-Rey Van supe lo del dije de la señorita de la luna fantasma- dijo el anciano ahora sin la sonrisa- es muy extraño-

-Si, lo es- dijo Van serio- Te presento a Hitomi Kansaki, de la luna fantasma, dueña del dije- Hitomi bajo su cabeza un poco en forma de saludo, el anciano le respondió con el mismo gesto-

-Mucho gusto señorita...así que usted es dueña del dije...- dijo este mirando picaramente a Van- me han hablado de usted, soy Koto, un amigo del Rey desde hace mucho-

-Y por eso estoy aquí...Koto ¿sabes algo del robo- Van no quiso tomar en cuenta la mirada que le dio Koto, espero su respuesta-

-de saber quien fue, claro que no. Pero el porque...tengo una suposición- Koto sonrió maliciosamente-

-lo que sepas dímelo-Van se mostraba ansioso al igual que Hitomi que oía sin decir nada, demasiado interesada como para comentar algo-

-cuando supe del robo, me acorde de algo que leí no hace mucho...esperen que lo tengo por aquí- se paró de la mesa y se fue unos momentos, luego volvió con un papel arrugado y amarillento en la mano- tome, lea esto-

Van tomó el papel, lo estiró, y lo empezó a leer en voz alta para que Hitomi también escuchara:

"_Una piedra de ese tipo podría ser muy útil si se sabe utilizar, propósitos ocultos se podrían encontrar, poderes desconocidos oculta, que se guardan gracias a una criatura gigante que las usan, con esa criatura no pueden florecer, no pueden crecer...esa piedra será nefasta si no se guarda con la criatura..."_

-era mas largo pero saque solo la parte importante- dijo Koto cuando terminó de leer Van-

¿se refería al tipo de piedra que estamos buscando- dijo Van dudando un poco-

-si, claro que si, lo eh comprobado yo mismo...además, es el único tipo de piedra del cual se podría hablar así, ya que es de las mas raras de todas-

-ya veo...entonces ¿se llevaron el dije para usar sus poderes ocultos- pregunto Van mas para si que para los demás-

-es lo mas probable...yo creo que quieren especialmente el dije de la señorita pues es la única libre- Dijo Koto increíblemente serio-

¿a que se refiere- pregunto Hitomi ya integrándose a la conversación-

-que todo lo que hay de esa piedra esta protegida por la criatura...la cual guarda sus poderes mas oscuros, pero su dije es el único que puede despertar esos poderes-

-y esa criatura es...-

-Escaflowne- dijo Hitomi interrumpiendo a Van- el lugar donde ponías el corazón de dragón era del mismo material que mi dije...la misma piedra-

-Escaflowne! Claro, si, tiene que ser Escaflowne, esa criatura que nombraban en el texto...debe ser-

¿pero si es así por que no intentaron quitármelo antes- pregunto Van, Hitomi se preguntaba lo mismo-

-pues talvez no habían hallado como...o...nunca tuvieron la oportunidad...- Koto quedo pensativo después de esas palabras-...quien quiera que sean-

-debemos encontrarla pronto Van, o puede ser demasiado tarde- dijo Hitomi preocupándose-

-Lo se... pero ¿donde buscar-

-les recomiendo que vayan a Lirion- dijo repentinamente Koto con tono perdido- pueden empezar ahí-

¿Lirion?...¿por qué Lirion- pregunto Hitomi siendo que ni siquiera lo conocía-

-no lo se exactamente...solo se que deben ir allí...todo lo indica, en ese pueblo se vio por primera vez ese tipo de piedra-

-es bueno saberlo...Hitomi vámonos...tenemos mucho que recorrer-

Se despidieron adecuadamente de Koto y se fueron agradeciéndole toda su ayuda.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

De nuevo el lugar oscuro y viejo...esta vez solo se veía una sombra...sonreía tranquila y hablaba sola, estaba feliz por alguna razón.

-lo has hecho bien. Ya debes estar allá así que supongo que pronto te toparas con ellos, se prudente, por favor no te pases de amable- su voz ronca y tosca se escucho por toda la habitación, produciendo un eco solitario-

La sombra siguió hablando sola por un rato...la sonrisa seguía en su rostro la cual no era sonrisa de felicidad. La tranquilidad que antes se veía se esfumó de su rostro en un instante, estaba preocupado pero satisfecho. La habitación, era solo alumbrada por la luna, lo que formaba extrañas formas, el hombre, sentado en una imponente silla fumaba mientras seguía murmurando nervioso.

-todo debe salir bien...o estaremos perdidos, la tierra también estará perdida-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Van y Hitomi a gran velocidad estaban camino a Lirion, ese pueblo estaba bastante lejos por lo tanto tenían que apurarse, pasarían por dos pueblos mas antes de llegar. Van ya extrañaba a su Escaflowne, pero no debía usarlo, no estaría bien en la época de paz en la que ahora vivían, alarmaría a la gente.

-Van...-este la miro disminuyendo un poco la velocidad de su caballo, Hitomi lo imito y prosiguió- tenias pensado de antemano ir a Gustua...donde ese señor-

-si...aunque también tenia segundas opciones-

-ya veo...entonces nos hemos ahorrado un poco de tiempo de búsqueda innecesaria¿verdad- esta le sonrió alegre-

-así es, es un verdadero alivio- dijo también sonriéndole- aunque por lo que nos dijo Koto...no es mucho tiempo, es mas, espero que cuando lleguemos no sea demasiado tarde-

La sonrisa se desvaneció del rostro de ambos, con todo lo que había pasado la única alegría que les quedaba era poder estar juntos; al principio del viaje pensaban que no era algo tan importante por lo que viajaban tranquilos y pensando que era mas bien una aventura mas, pero ya esa idea se había perdido pues todo resulto ser mas serio.

Siguieron cabalgando hasta el atardecer, quedaban pocas horas de luz y esperaban llegar a un pueblo antes de la noche, aunque lo veían bastante difícil pues no se veía nada en muchos kilómetros. Decidieron tomar un pequeño descanso, el cual era mas bien para los caballos, habían recorrido mucho y se merecían un descanso. Habían bajado ya de los caballos cuando Hitomi dijo:

-iré a buscar una laguna o algo parecido para que los caballos tomen agua, no me tardo-

-no te preocupes yo puedo hacerlo- dijo Van deteniéndola-

¡por ningún motivo, el Rey no puede hacer este tipo de cosas...tu no te preocupes, no me demoro nada- y le sonrió juguetonamente-

-eh...esta bien ��, pero no te alejes demasiado- miró mientras se alejaba y luego se sentó, los caballos entrenados desde su nacimiento no necesitaban ser amarrados, no se movían si no se les pedía, eran sumamente fieles a sus dueños-

Mientras tanto Hitomi fijándose bien por donde iba para después regresar por el mismo camino busco mas bien con la mirada alguna fuente de agua, no muy lejos encontró una, era pequeña y hermosa, los rayos anaranjados ya del sol la iluminaban, árboles y plantas desfilaban a su alrededor, intento contenerse pues no debía demorarse mucho, por lo que dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar de regreso, pero mientras lo hacia alguien se interpuso en su camino.

-al principio no pudo distinguir quien era, pero después al verlo mejor pudo darse cuenta de que era un hombre, tenia el pelo rubio y tenia unas gafas en sus ojos...era Seo Kaikatsu¿qué...haces aquí- Hitomi no podía estar mas sorprendida¿por qué tenia que toparse con ese tipo en todas partes, hasta en mitad del bosque-

-te estaba buscando...ya que cada vez queda menos tiempo- dijo serio Seo-

-si se que queda poco tiempo...ya me lo has dicho- dijo Hitomi ya no tan sorprendida de su presencia- pero me sigo preguntando...¿como llegaste aquí¿quién eres-

-eso no se lo puedo decir, simplemente estoy...aunque no por mucho tiempo- seguía serio-

-supongo que no puedo obligarlo a que me lo digas...es verdad, le debo las gracias- dijo Hitomi cambiando de tema- por ayudarme a regresar-

-no tiene porque darme las gracias, era necesario, yo solo apure un poco las cosas-

-eso significa que... ¿de todas formas iba a venir- pregunto curiosa-

-si...aunque en un tiempo mas- Seo ya no estaba tan serio-

-es bueno saberlo, ahora...¿qué quieres de mi- ahora Hitomi se puso seria-

-antes de eso¿estas sola, es peligroso estar sola en el bosque cuando la noche esta tan cerca¿Seo quería eludir la pregunta o en verdad quería saber si estaba sola-

-no, no estoy sola, vine a buscar agua...Van esta conmigo- luego recordó que debía regresa pronto- creo que tengo que irme ya, dígame lo que me tenga que decir rápido-

¿rápido, no se si sea posible pues lo mas probable es que quiera hacerme preguntas después- dijo el joven sonriente. Estaban los dos parados un tanto separados, Hitomi dándole la espalda al lago y Seo enfrente suyo en dirección a el-

Hitomi miró a su alrededor, luego a Seo y pensó un poco¿qué hacer, no quería preocupar a Van; pero lo que no sabia era que Van ya estaba preocupado y luego de ordenarles a los caballos que estuvieran quietos se fue a buscarla en la dirección que la había visto irse, luego de un rato encontró el lugar...ya que sintió ruido de agua y también unas voces..."¿voces?", se preguntó Van curioso, siguió caminando y luego de doblar entre unos arbustos vio dos siluetas...pudo reconocer de inmediato a Hitomi, pero no a la otra, se acerco rápidamente ya mas preocupado e interrumpió la charla de los jóvenes, (la cual en ese momento no estaba muy interesante)

-Hitomi...¿pasa algo- dijo Van poniéndose ceñudo y mirando a Seo¿quién es usted-

-Van- dijo alegre Hitomi feliz por la presencia de Van, ya que no sabia si irse o quedarse y escuchar a Seo- el es Seo Kaikatsu...te hablé de el-

-si...usted ayudo a Hitomi a regresar ¿verdad- dijo Van todavía mirándolo ceñudo-

-si...ese soy yo, un placer conocerlo su majestad- dijo cordialmente haciendo una reverencia- espero no le moleste mi repentina aparición, pero debo hablar con ustedes dos-

¿y de que seria- pregunto Van ya no tan ceñudo pero si extrañado...¿ese tipo no era de la luna fantasma-

-primero...¿no se quieren sentar, estoy algo cansado- dijo esto con una gran sonrisa cansada-

-claro, eh...sentémonos donde están nuestras cosas-dijo Hitomi cordial indicándole la dirección por la que había llegado Van-

-me parece bien- respondió Seo y camino en la dirección indicada por Hitomi, Van que estaba de acuerdo con regresar solo camino junto a Hitomi demasiado curioso como para preguntar algo sobre la llegada de ese tipo-

Caminaron un poco hasta que llegaron donde los caballos, se sentaron cerca de su equipaje; Van y Hitomi juntos mirando a Seo que estaba en frente suyo.

-ahora díganos que quiere con nosotros- dijo Hitomi impaciente-

-bien...tengo la penosa misión de decirles a lo que se enfrentan- dijo Seo con un tono grave y sin su sonrisa amable de siempre. Hizo un leve silencio y prosiguió cuando vio las expresiones en el rostro de ambos jóvenes- algo terrible se avecina, y tiene que ver con el dije perdido y con la señorita Hitomi- esto no fue una gran sorpresa para los oyentes pues eso lo tenían claro, y suponían que la venida de Hitomi talvez tenia una razón, lo que no sabían era cual- el dije lo tienen los Adamanta, un grupo que tiene como propósito traer una nueva guerra a Gaea. Se preguntaran por que – ambos no dijeron nada, solo esperaron a que continuara- pues bien, eso es porque este grupo fue vencido en la anterior guerra, y desean venganza a toda costa-

-que razón tan infantil- dijo Van interrumpiéndolo, pero no pudo evitarlo, encontraba que una razón así no era suficiente como para provocar una guerra- no es suficiente-

-claro que no lo es, pero...algo los motiva aun mas a hacerlo...algo que solo puede ser detenido por la señorita aquí presente-

-nani- a Hitomi esto la tomó por sorpresa, ella que podría hacer. Van también fue tomado por sorpresa, pero callado y atento a la conversación esperó a que este continuara y aclarara todo-

-lo que mas motiva a los Adamanta es el dije, el cual con sus poderes ocultos les proporcionara el poder suficiente para ganar esa guerra-

-y que tiene que ver Hitomi con los poderes del dije- pregunto Van enredándose mas-

-la señorita Hitomi es la única que puede detener los poderes del dije, como lo ha hecho todo el tiempo que lo ah llevado consigo-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

N/A: hola a todos! Aquí por fin el Cap, espero les haya gustado...me costo bastante hacerlo pues había algo que me faltaba que me impedía continuar (además de la flojera y falta de inspiración).

Ahora intentare demorarme menos...de verdad...aunque...estoy por empezar las clases así que lo hare con todo mi esfuerzo antes de que me empiecen a dar duro con las tareas y demases.

Una pequeña aclaración...para los que no saben...

"Nani" significa: que. Es un simple: Que, de interrogante de sorpresa o confusión.

Tambien el titulo del cap. Masaka, que significa: "no puedo creerlo"

Ahora las respuestas de sus reviews:

Son poquitos pero por lo menos son algo!

Primero gracias **Nessy** por tu review! Siento la demora de verdad...espero que todavía seas mi lectora y que me dejes otro review. Fuiste mi tercera lectora y te lo agradezco.

También **3sumomo**, gracias por tu review, de verdad me gusto tu opinión sobre mi forma de escribir, espero que lo sigas leyendo. Y otra cosa ¿cuál es tu comu? No soy buena recordando nombres de comus (si es que te eh mandado un mensaje en la tuya o parecido).

**Lain**, gracias por tu review...cortito pero me gusto, por lo menos te diste el tiempo te lo agradezco. Continúalo leyendo que intentare hacerlo mas rapido.

**Akanetendou**, gracias también por tu review, sigue leyéndolo y mandame mas reviews plis que siempre son bienvenidos. Veo que te gusta ranma ½, me alegro pues a mi me encanta, todo un clásico.

**lalALA...**, pues gracias por tu review...extraño el nick, pero será...déjame mas reviews!

**Hitomi Kansaki Fanel**, gracias por tu review! Tu fic es bastante bueno pero continúalo pronto si?. Espero sigas leyendo mi fic...gomen el retraso y dejame mas reviews que yo tambien te dejare en tu historia.

Eso es todo (poquitos lo se), espero mas...sino no los recibo...supondré que ya no les interesa y no lo seguiré como seria prudente, pero si me escriben prometo que me pondré las pilas y actualizare prontito!

Sayounara!


	4. gomen nasae!

Gomen nasae por no continuar el fic! Perdí la inspiración y…nunca pude continuarlo, lo siento por aquellas personas que les interesaba u.u

Espero me perdonen, pero hay un culpable en realidad en todo esto ¬¬

Ejem…y es el Yaoi! Sip, me e enamorado del Yaoi totalmente, por lo que…me dejó de emocionar o interesar mucho los shojo y shonen, lo siento, todos sufrimos cambios y el mío fue algo drástico . 

Alguien más ha sido seducido por el Yaoi! Es superior a uno! Y te envuelve por completo

Pues eso, amo el Yaoi, ya no me agrada como antes Escalfowne, por lo que dejo el fic, si hasta estoy en proyectos de un fic Yaoi (¬¬ mi primero) un total cambio en mi pues antes no lo soportaba. Como son las cosas, ne?

Últimos agradecimientos a: f-zelda, Nessy, Escagirl, Luna, Hitomi Kansaki Fanel y Koibitotenshitotsuki, gracias por sus reviews del 3 cap! Como no lo continúe no puede agradecerles por ellos, así que lo hago aquí.

Arigato!

Gracias por su apoyo y por todas(os) los que me leyeron en su momento . También por tomarse el tiempo de leer esto n.n

Atte.

hytare


End file.
